She will be loved
by princesse8
Summary: Pré-saison 1, après le départ de Serena. Blair se sent seule, abandonnée de tous. Son père est parti, Serena est partie, Nate l'ignore. Doucement, elle retombe dans ses vieux démons, pensant que de toute façon, tout le monde s'en fiche. Sauf que Chuck Bass n'est pas tout le monde, et lui ne s'en fiche pas... Inspirée par "She will be loved" de Maroon 5.


**Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Je me sens inspirée en ce moment, alors autant en profiter. Et du coup je me demandais, suis-je la seule à penser que Chuck avait déjà des sentiments pour Blair avant l'épisode de la limo ? Alors voilà ce qui aurait dû se passer selon moi durant l'absence de Serena, et comment les premiers sentiments de Chuck pour Blair sont nés. Mais cette fiction ne sera pas uniquement centrée sur Chair, enfin ça sera plutôt une sorte de seconde intrigue. Je veux tout d'abord me centrer sur un sujet qui me tient à cœur : les troubles du comportement alimentaire. C'est une maladie dont je suis atteinte, souffrant d'anorexie et de boulimie. Et pour moi, la boulimie de Blair n'a pas été assez traitée dans la série. Cette fic sera donc assez sombre, je tiens à vous prévenir de ça. Je vous conseille également d'écouter la chanson «She will be loved» de Maroon 5 qui m'a inspiré cette fic !**

« Bon, Serena, c'est le cinquième message que je te laisse, et tu ne réponds toujours pas. J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est urgent, alors... je vais passer chez toi. »

Blair raccrocha en soupirant. Serena devait sans doute être en train de décuver – après avoir sans doute passé l'après mariage des Sheperd avec Whoregina – mais elle avait vraiment besoin de la voir. Son père avait quitté l'appartement tard dans la nuit, après avoir annoncé à sa mère et elle qu'il était tombé amoureux de Roman, un mannequin, et qu'il allait vivre en France avec lui. Ça avait été un choc. Blair avait bien vu que depuis quelques temps il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ses parents, mais elle était loin d'imaginer quelque chose comme ça. Sa mère avait comme explosé. Elle s'était levée d'un bond et avait insulté violemment son mari, et Blair avait dû passer la soirée avec ses écouteurs pour couvrir leurs cris. Pour le moment, son père était à l'hôtel, et devait partir la semaine suivante pour Paris. Avant de partir, il avait laissé une lettre à sa fille en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, que rien ne changerait jamais ça, et qu'elle pourrait toujours l'appeler en cas de besoin. Lettre qui avait fini à la poubelle. Elle ne voulait pas parler à son père, elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Là, tout de suite, la seule personne avec qui elle voulait parler, c'était sa meilleure amie.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

« _ Blair ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! s'exclama Lily en ouvrant la porte.

_ Je sais, Lily, et je suis désolée d'être aussi matinale, mais... il faut que je vois Serena, c'est assez urgent.

_ Serena ?

_ Oui... elle n'est pas ici, c'est ça ? Elle est encore chez Georgina ?

_ Elle ne t'a pas prévenue ? »

Blair fronça les sourcils. Lily avait un regard navré, comme si... elle avait pitié d'elle. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ?

« _ Prévenue de quoi ?

_ Serena est partie, Blair.

_ Partie ? Comment ça, partie ? Elle revient quand ?

_ Je... je ne sais pas du tout, Blair. Elle est arrivée complètement paniquée hier soir en me disant qu'elle devait absolument partir, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je n'ai absolument pas compris...

_ Où est Serena, Lily ?

_ Serena est partie vivre dans le Connecticut, Blair. Elle a demandé son inscription dans un internat hier soir. »

La jeune fille eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle connaissait Serena. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie comme ça, sans prévenir, sans _la_ prévenir. Sa meilleure amie était extrême, mais pas à ce point. Et jamais elle ne partirait sans lui dire au revoir.

« _ Je n'y crois pas.

_ C'est pourtant la vérité, Blair, je suis désolée... peut-être n'a-t-elle pas encore eu le temps de te prévenir ? C'était tellement précipité... je suis persuadée qu'elle va t'appeler. »

Sauf que Serena n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels ni messages de toute la matinée, et il était bientôt onze heures. Elle commença d'abord par s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas le genre de Serena de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle prenne cette décision.

Puis la colère la gagna. Bien sûr que si c'était son genre. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était surprise. Serena agissait toujours sans penser aux conséquences. C'était dans ses habitudes de faire n'importe quoi. Coucher avec n'importe qui. Arrivée bourrée et défoncée en cours, les rares fois où elle y allait. Traîner avec cette pute de Georgina. Disparaître du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Elle remercia à demi-mot Lily et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle commençait à manquer d'air.

Elle rentra chez elle dans un état second. Sa mère était affalée dans le sofa, un verre de vin à la main, et la remarqua à peine. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas la tête à subir sa mauvaise humeur. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et saisit son portable. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un d'urgence, et son petit ami devrait répondre, non ?

Le portable de Nate sonna dans le vide avant qu'elle atterrisse sur sa messagerie. Elle balança son téléphone sur le lit sans laisser de message et éclata en sanglots. Tout le monde l'abandonnait. Son père. Sa mère. Serena, Nate... elle n'avait plus personne. Personne ne voulait d'elle. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour les retenir, pour qu'ils restent avec elle. Elle avait beau tout faire, ce n'était jamais assez. Son regard se posa sur la boîte de chocolats sur son bureau, cadeau de Nate pour la Saint Valentin deux semaines plus tôt. Depuis que son petit ami lui en avait fait cadeau, elle n'en avait mangé que trois. Du moins, pour l'instant.

 _Non, ne fais pas ça._ _Tu t'es trop battue, ne replonge pas._ Elle savait très bien comment ça allait finir, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'avait pas passé trois mois en clinique un an plus tôt pour rien, pour replonger. Ses troubles alimentaires étaient presque derrière elle, désormais. Un an plus tôt, sous la pression de son nouveau poste de reine de Constance, de sa mère qui voyait en elle une de ses futures mannequins et de l'indifférence inexpliquée de Nate à son égard, elle avait sombré dans la boulimie vomitive, puis dans l'anorexie-boulimie, et avait atteint les quarante-cinq kilos pour un mètre soixante-trois. Elle avait passé trois mois au centre Ostroff, et à sa sortie tout s'était arrangé. Elle avait avait repris sept kilos mais avait retrouvé sa vie d'avant, et Nate, qui l'avait toujours soutenue, s'était à nouveau montré plus amoureux que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher.

Mais tout s'écroulait à nouveau. Non seulement Nate n'était pas là, mais son père s'en allait, la laissant seule avec son tyran de mère. Et pour couronner le tout, Serena était partie aussi. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée, et vide. Un vide qu'elle avait besoin de combler de toute urgence. Alors, elle saisit la boîte de chocolats, les engloutissant les uns après les autres. Elle ne sentait même pas la différence de goût entre chocolat blanc, au lait, noir, praliné, fourré aux noisettes. Ce n'était pas de la nourriture, juste un comble-vide. Elle ne savourait pas ces chocolats, elle les avala jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul dans la boîte. Son forfait accompli, elle cacha la boîte vide sous son lit, et posa les mains sur son ventre tendu. Elle se sentait mal : honteuse, sale, trop remplie. Son ventre lui faisait si mal qu'elle eut bien de la peine à se lever de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais elle devait le faire. Maintenant qu'elle s'était remplie, elle devait se vider à nouveau. C'était exactement les mêmes sentiments ambivalents qu'un an plus tôt : elle voulait d'abord se remplir pour combler un vide, puis regrettait et voulait se vider à nouveau.

Elle eut à peine besoin de se forcer. Les chocolats ressortirent presque d'eux-mêmes alors qu'elle se pencha au-dessus de la cuvette. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'enfoncer deux doigts au fond de la gorge jusqu'à ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de vide dans son estomac. Soulagée, elle se releva pour se débarbouiller. Son visage était blême dans la glace face à elle. En soupirant, elle tira la chasse d'eau et jeta un coup d'œil à la balance à côté de son évier. Elle n'osait imaginer les kilos qu'elle devait avoir pris avec cette crise. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle retrouvait ses vieux mécanismes. Après chaque crise, elle se pesait pour être certaine de ne pas avoir pris le moindre gramme. Elle avait besoin de s'en assurer, ça faisait partie du contrôle. Elle respira un bon coup en se déshabillant. Elle ne s'était pas pesée depuis des mois, voulant à tout prix éviter la rechute. Elle savait que son poids s'était stabilisé autour des cinquante-deux kilos à sa sortie d'Ostroff. Elle refusait d'être au-dessus.

 _Pitié, pas plus de cinquante-deux,_ songea-t-elle en montant sur la balance. L'instrument grinça un peu et, le cœur battant, elle baissa les yeux pour lire le chiffre. Cinquante et un. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se rhabilla. _C'était la dernière fois. Tout le monde a le droit de tomber. Ça ne se reproduira pas,_ se promit-elle.


End file.
